


Race ya

by cameronluvbot



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Candy, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Kid Ian Gallagher, Kid Mickey Milkovich, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronluvbot/pseuds/cameronluvbot
Summary: Hi this is my second ff and i still don’t know what i’m doing lolThis isn’t edited i’m too lazy to so enjoy my mess
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 18





	Race ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my second ff and i still don’t know what i’m doing lol
> 
> This isn’t edited i’m too lazy to so enjoy my mess

“I made it!” exclaimed Ian as he and Mickey raced to the gates at the school playground.

“No you didn’t you cheated!” He accused.  
“Your just mad because you suck” laughed ian

“Yea whatever, you have anything to eat?” asked Mickey  
“Oh yea I almost forgot” he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a Snicker bar “Here i got it from the Kash and Grab yesterday with Lip” 

“Yes! My favorite” “You know what I might keep you around freckles” He said mid chew

“Yea your cool too Mick” laughed Ian “ Cmon ill race you to the Ms. Jackson.” 

“Fine but i will trip you.” called mickey half way there.

———  
10 years later 

“No Mickey you can’t just hit every person that looks at me funny, jesus” Ian  
“Well if everyone stopped staring at my boyfriend I wouldn’t have to” growled Mickey  
“Aw is someone jealous” Teased Ian  
“Shut up”  
“It’s okay I only want you Mickey, I love you”  
“Yea I love you too” mumbled Mickey 

on the walk to the Gallagher house Ian and Mickey were bumping shoulder and playing around.

“Wait I’ll race you home!” Exclaimed Ian  
“Ian i’m 17 i’m not chasing you home” mickey complained  
“Fine your loss guess i’ll just have to eat the snickers I got you by myself” Ian mumbled  
“Fuck you those are mine” Mickey yelled running to the Gallagher’s 

“Jesus i’m out of shape.” Mickey huffed trying to catch his breath on the top of the steps  
“ Yea well I keep telling you to come to the gym with me but you don’t listen so suck it up”  
“Yea yea shut it”  
“cmon ill massage your feet if you can walk grandpa”


End file.
